Who Should May Choose?
by May-Ash-Forever
Summary: Ash & Gary meets again but he seems to like May! Ash gets jealous... Drew is here too! Advanceshipping, AaMayL, AshMay, SatoHaru...
1. Old Rival, New Fight!

**Hi! This is my first fan fiction and I am not so good at writing so please give me some pointers. This is Advanceshipping, MayXAsh. If you don't like this pairing, please don't put mean comments!**

In the Hoenn region, a female coordinator with a red headband holding a pink Frisbee walked in front of her brother, a trainer and a Pokemon breeder. A little chick with a ring of orange fluff around its neck followed her trainer eagerly.

"_This is my chance to impress them!_ " May thought.

Max was sitting in front of a rock occupied by Ash and Brock. As Ash poured water for Pikachu, Brock and Max munched on a sandwich, watching May eagerly.

"Beautifly! Here we go!" May shouted to her Beautifly, who was flying in the sky.

As she tossed the Frisbee towards Beautifly, Ash thought "_She looks so cute and confident when she's preparing for a contest." _Coming across the word "cute", he blushed.

As May added final touches to her act with Beautifly for the Fallarbor Town's Pokemon Contest, May accidentally threw the Frisbee too far for Beautifly to blow it back to May. May knocked her head with her hand sheepishly and asked, "Torchic, would you mind getting it for me?" Torchic was only too happy to oblige.

As Torchic ran down a steep hill towards the direction the Frisbee was thrown to, it slipped and ended up knocking head-first with a big rock.

"Tor-chic..." It moaned.

After recovering from the shock, it started to search for the pink Frisbee. Just as it found the Frisbee and was about to bring it back to its owner, it heard a pokemon moaning in the tall grass nearby. Dropping the Frisbee, it went inside the tall grass to see who was making that noise.

May heard Torchic as it banged into the rock and ran down the hill to check on Torchic, with Ash, Brock and Max on her heels. At the foot of the hill, Ash picked up the Frisbee and handed it to May.

"Ah! Thanks! But where's Torchic?" May asked.

"Torchic! Tor!" Upon hearing its trainer nearby, it started calling for May. May, Ash, Brock and Max all ran into the tall grass, only to see Torchic and a pink feline crouched up, looking sick. "What is it?" May asked and took out her pokedex. "Skitty. The kitten pokemon. Skitty will get completely caught up with any moving objects that catch its eye." The dexette recordings said.

"Oh! It looks so cute! I simply have to catch it!" May exclaimed as she wiggled her whole body in excitement.

"Torchic, go!" May commanded Torchic.

Torchic jumped up in excitement. "Tor-chic!"

Skitty just laid there, and suddenly fell asleep.

"Great! Skitty is asleep! Torchic use Ember!" May instructed her pokemon.

Torchic use Ember with amazing results. The little flames shot out like bullets and inflicted a great deal of damage on Skitty. Amazingly, Skitty remained asleep through the attack.

"You are mine, Skitty!" May exclaimed as she threw the empty pokeball towards Skitty.

After what seemed like eternity to May and her friends, Skitty was captured.

May struck a posed and said "Yay! I've got a new friend! It's Skitty!"

In the afternoon, they searched around for a good camping place. They settled down and ate the lunch that Brock prepared. As usual, Ash and May were eating very fast, and were both the messiest. Night quickly fell as they unrolled their sleeping bags, and went to sleep.

The next morning, following the path to Fallabor Town, Ash met his old rival Gary Oak.

"Hiya, loser! I see you are still as lousy as ever! Didn't change a bit, did ya?" Gary said. "But I see you still got your little friends with you. Hey this is a new addition! Where did you get this cute girl?"

May blushed at his "compliment" and the comment caused Ash to have a fiery look in his amber eyes.

"_Cute, huh? I will show you what's cute by beating you in a pokemon battle!" _Ash mumbled.

"Hi there, cutie! I am Gary Oak. Grandson of the famous and ever-so-great Professor Oak. This makes me ever-so-great too!" Gary introduced himself.

"Hi! I am May!" May said shyly.

She blushed lightly and clasped her hands together. Ash trembled with anger when he saw how Gary thrash out compliments to May like she was his girlfriend. And to his horror, May was acting that part too!

"Gary Oak! I challenge you to a pokemon battle!" Ash shouted out in his rage.

**Want to see how Ash and Gary is faring against each other? I will try to update every week, but no promise! Sorry if my story is very bad.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Thanks so much for your nice comments! I'll try to update every week but I don't know much about Pokemon so, please don't kill me if I write wrongly about attacks, Pokemon types or whatever…**

"Hah! Stupid as always! Are you really thinking that you could beat me?" Gary spat. "Alright, then! I will accept your challenge. But don't cry if you lose! This will allow me to show this cute friend of yours how great I am compared to you!"

"_I'll show you! Just you wait!" Ash mumbled under his breath._

"Wow, Ash really got riled up with Gary, don't you think so sis?" Max whispered to May.

"Ya, I don't know what's got into him…" She answered her little brother anxiously, her voice full of concern. "Look! The battle's about to start!"

"I will be your judge for this battle. This battle will be one-on-one, unlimited time. No substitutions allowed. Choose your Pokemon!" Brock announced.

"Okay, Pikachu! Help me win this!" Ash commanded.

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded, full of determination.

"Hmm? Couldn't get a thunderstone for it to evolve, huh? It will remain forever in its lousy state. Like trainer, like Pokemon, I guess!" Gary scoffed. "While my Pokemon, as always, will grow stronger and evolve! I choose you, Blastoise! Ash, I don't wanna look like I'm bullying you. You can go first!"

"Blastoise!" Blastoise came out of its Pokemon in a red beam.

"Hah! When I beat you, you will see who's capable of bullying who!" Ash replied. "Pikachu! Lower his ego with a thunderbolt!"

"Pika!" Pikachu answered as it ran closer to Blastoise. "Pika-CHU!!!!"

Blastoise shouted in pain as Pikachu unleashed a burst of electrical energy.

"Blastoise! Use Hydro Cannon!" Gary shouted.

"Pikachu! Block with iron tail and then use Thundershock!" Ash commanded.

Pikachu follow its trainer's commands, but the hydro cannon so too strong for iron tail to block it completely and the rest of the attack still hit Pikachu. Pikachu, however, was only a little hurt and used Thundershock. The attack was right on target and Blastoise lay on the ground, unable to stand up.

"Blastoise is unable to battle! Ash and Pikachu is the winner!" Brock announced.

"No! I was just going easy on him! I demand a rematch!" Gary protested.

"Now, now, Gary! Don't be such a sore loser!" Ash teased him.

"Just you wait, Ash! I am better than you, and I always will be!" Gary spat at him.

With that embarrassing defeat, the group, plus Gary made their way to the Pokemon Center to heal their Pokemon and reserve rooms for the night.

At dusk, they reached the Pokemon Center in Fallorbor town. After healing their Pokemon, they took out two rooms, one for the usual group, the other for Gary. They had a scrumptious dinner at one of the nearby restaurant, before heading back to the Pokemon Center for a good night's rest.

"_I wonder why Ash is so angry at Gary? Did Gary do something to him back when Ash was younger?" _May thought. "_Oh… I am so tired!"_

She stretched herself and lay on her bed, quickly falling asleep.

"Hey May! Wake up! Time to hit the road!" Max shouted at his sister, smashing her out of her dream.

"Mmm…" May groaned sleepily as she stretched herself and took in some of the morning sunlight shining through the window.

As they were about to leave the Pokemon Center, Gary ran up to them.

"Hey! Leaving without me?" Gary asked.

"Waddya mean by "leaving without you"? You never were with us in the first place!" Ash retorted.

"Ya! But that was before I learnt your new friend was such a cute girl!"

"Look! Why don't you buzz off and go with your cheerleaders? Speaking of them, they don't seem to be following you. Finally couldn't stand your humungous ego, huh?"

"Why you!"

"Stop! May and Max are leaving!" Brock shouted, trying to stop them from arguing.

Ash & Gary stopped for a moment, and looked ahead. Sure enough, May and Max was walking as fast as they could, but not running. Ash and Gary looked at each other with anger in both pairs of eyes, and at the same time took off to catch up with May and Max. Brock sighed at this display, knowing in his heart that Ash and Gary fighting not only over the Pokemon Master title, they were fighting over a girl by the name of May too.

"I still don't get why the two of them keeps fighting!" May exclaimed as she and Max walked as quickly as they could away from the two boys fighting.

"Ya! Brock said Gary was Ash rival and their personalities somehow clashes, but it looks like childishness to me!" Max agreed with his sister.

"Hey, May! Wait up!" Ash and Gary cried in union as they raced each other to catch up with May.

"They really have a thing for you, sis! Go ahead, I am not even here!" Max said in irritation.

As May registered for the Pokemon Contest, Brock told Gary what adventures and trials did they have to face. But Gary wasn't really listening. He kept yawning in Brock's face. Brock, annoyed, purposely said that Ash and May even kissed. Gary, like being woke up by a cannon, jumped up and shouted.

"WHAT!!!!!!!"

Everyone's attention suddenly turned to the brown-haired boy, who jumped out of his seat and was shouting his head off.

"Calm down! I was just kidding!" Brock told Gary in an attempt to calm him down.

After May won the Fallorbor Town Contest, as they were heading to Lavaridge Town, Gary decided to leave the group.

"I am gonna go off now! May, I will miss you! And Ash, keep it up! You are being a pretty good LOSER!!!! Hahahahaha!!!!"

"Why, he! Good riddance!" Ash fumed.

**Hmm… I am not so good am I… By the way, I jumped from registering in the Pokemon Contest to May winning it! Sorry…**


End file.
